Creepypasta
This is a new creepypasta so please enjoy the story ' ' "Teddy bear" ' ' On Jake’s 7th birthday he received a teddy bear. He was so happy when he got his new teddy. However the teddy bear did something that only his parents seen. The teddy bear grinned at them. Then, the teddy bear act like a normal stuffed bear when Jake had him. That night Jake slept with his favorite new teddy. However, when everyone was sleeping teddy wasn’t. The teddy bear got up and moved around the house destroying things. When morning came teddy was snuggled up with Jake still in his bed. His parents went up to Jake’s room and ask him some questions. “Did you destroy the flower vase?” “No I did not,” said Jake. “Are you sure? Are you lying to me?” replied Jake’s mom. Jake spent all morning playing with his teddy! They played pirates, hide and seek, and even cops and robbers. Mom called Jake down for lunch. Jake finished his lunch and ran back to his room to play with teddy some more. Once Jake got to his room he couldn’t find teddy. He looked everywhere. Teddy was nowhere to be found. Then, that is when he heard a crash coming from the living room. He saw a lamp on the floor broken into hundreds of pieces. “Who broke the lamp?” Jake said. Jake noticed he was the only one in the room and got scared that somehow he would get blamed for this like earlier. Jake noticed his teddy bear laying there on the ground near the couch. Just as Jake was grabbing his bear his mother walked in and seen the broken lamp. She asked Jake if he broke her lamp. Jake said “No mom I didn’t I was looking for teddy and came into the living room to find it was broken.” His mom did not believe him this time. He got grounded and got sent to his room. He was so upset grabbed his teddy bear and went to his room When Jake’s parents came to talk to him about what happened with the lamp. Jake was so upset his parents didn’t believe him. He has never broken anything before. Why would they think he would do such a thing. They all decided to go on a family walk. Jake was tired of playing with his bear so he left him behind sitting on his bed. Once the family returned from their walk. They all cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. Jake’s teddy bear was mad that his new family left him behind. Suddenly they heard glass breaking in the room. The family jumped up to see Teddy laying on the floor with a picture frame broken. In the picture frame was a newspaper clipping of a girl from a long long time ago and Teddy. Her whole family was murdered in their house. All the police found was her and her teddy bear. How could this be? Jake had just received him brand new for his birthday? That is when Teddy started attacking the whole family yelling “Why won’t you be my family?” The next day Jake’s friend came to take him to school. Jake wasn’t outside waiting like normal. She went inside to get him. She walked into a horror scene of his family murdered. The police came and searched the house to find teddy bear sitting on the couch. The police officer thought how much his own daughter would love this cute teddy bear! Maybe he would take it home.